


we have all the time in the world

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I'm going to dance. Join me when you get bored, yeah?” Ashton says, hopping up from Luke's lap. He's about to disappear back into the crowd when Luke jumps up.</p><p>“Wait!” He says grabbing Ashton's hand and pulling him back.</p><p>What he forgets however, is that both him and Ashton have been drinking alcohol for pretty much the entire night, which has greatly affected their balance. So when Luke pulls Ashton forward, Ashton stumbles right into Luke's body and suddenly Luke's toppling over backwards.</p><p>He lands on his back on the table of their booth and Ashton gets sprawled all over him and <i>oh god</i> this is not a good position to be in. His chest is flush against Ashton's and their legs are tangled together and Luke's dick is alarmingly close to Ashton's and <i>oh god</i>.</p><p>or, Luke's in love with Ashton and Ashton gets really cuddly when drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we have all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i was at this village party this weekend and everyone was shit faced drunk and this one dude threw this other one on a table and they were just lying there on top of each other cuddling and my friend was like "omfg you should write fic about that" and i might've listened to her for once oops
> 
> so yeah here ya go. i wrote this to take a bit of a break from risk it all because i was kind of hitting a brick wall with that story idk i just needed a break and write something different so yeah then this happened :))

The wheels of the plane have barely touched the ground when Calum and Michael are already rushing out, yelling about finding the nearest club and getting absolutely smashed.

Luke understands it, a bit. They've been in America for a really long time which means they haven't been able to go out or go clubbing in quite some time. So of course their first stop the minute they land in England again is the closest establishment that sells alcohol.

It's just, Luke doesn't really want to go and get drunk. Normally he'd love to go clubbing, especially since he's finally eighteen, which means he no longer has to steal the occasional sip of alcoholic beverages from his band-mates, but instead can just go and get his own. They also have the next upcoming days off which means it's totally acceptable to just get shit facing drunk, but well, he doesn't want to.

Mostly because he's tired, from the long trip and all the stuff they've done in America. The past few months have been a fucking roller-coaster and he could really use a few days of just doing nothing, just to recharge his battery. Another reason is the boy currently standing next to him, grinning at Michael and Calum who are tripping over themselves to get their suitcases in the car so they can finally go. Ashton shakes his head at the antics of his other two band-mates, fond look on his face as he grabs his own suitcase.

The thing is, Luke might have recently realized he's kind of a bit a lot in love with Ashton. Looking back on it, that feeling has probably always been there, ever since that first time Ashton stood up for him in the cinema, but he only recently realized truly how deep his feelings went. It's just, there's something in the way Ashton looks, the way Ashton acts, that makes Luke's stomach flutter and his palms sweaty. 

Ashton, who has already started walking towards the car, turns around to Luke, who's still standing there, lost in thought. “You coming, Luke?” 

Luke looks at Ashton, who's just standing there, suitcase in his hand and a questioning look in his eyes and at times like these Luke wishes he could just tell him. He wishes he could just tell Ashton how much he meant to him and that Ashton's the first thing Luke thinks about when he wakes up and that he would really like to make out with him, or something like that. Especially when Ashton looks like this, all disgruntled and crumpled from the long flight here, wild curls shoved under a beanie. He's wearing a pair of sweatpants instead of his usual skinny jeans and his hands are bunched up in the sleeves of his sweater and Luke kind of wants to walk over to him and press a kiss to his forehead and maybe hold his hand for a bit.

He can't though, he knows he can't, because Ashton's not interested, of course he's not, he's  _Luke_ and Ashton is  _Ashton_ and he could get everyone he want so why would he settle for Luke? Plus, so far Luke knows, Ashton is pretty much straight so yeah, not gonna happen.

“Yeah, I'm coming,” Luke says when he realizes he once again got lost in thought. He grabs his suitcase and catches up with Ashton, who smiles at him when he reaches him. 

“Are you going with them tonight?” Ashton nods his head in the direction of the car. Michael and Calum are already seated, hanging out of the window and yelling at them to hurry up. 

Luke shrugs. “I don't know. Bit tired, to be honest.” 

Ashton pouts. “Aw, come on, Luke! Should be fun right? We have a few days off, you can catch up on sleep later. Plus I'm going and I'd really like it if you came too. I mean, you know how Michael and Calum get when they're drunk, they completely forget anyone outside the two of them even exists.”

Luke shrugs. “We'll see, let's just get to the hotel first, yeah?” He already knows he's coming though. He'll never be able to deny Ashton anything. He'd follow him to the ends of the world and back if that's what Ashton wanted from him. Sometimes he hates himself for it, how he would drop  _everything_ if Ashton only showed the faintest signs of needing him, but most of the time he just accepts it. It's kind of become part of him, that little corner in his heart that just goes  _ashtonashtonashton_ all the time.

So yeah, no matter what he says, if Ashton says he'd like Luke to come with them, Luke's going.

–

And that's how he ends up in the VIP section of some high end club only a few hours later. Luke has no idea what the place is called and he doesn't really particularly care, because there's plenty of booze and the music is good, so. 

Right now he's in a booth in a bit of a secluded corner, nursing a beer while he watches Ashton and Michael attempt what seems to be the chicken dance. It looks absolutely ridiculous, because both boys are already pretty drunk and the song playing in the background is some remixed version of a popular top 40's song that absolutely does not have the right beat for the chicken dance.

Luke's laughing loudly as he watches Michael almost slam Ashton in the face with his elbow, which results in Ashton huffing loudly at Michael and stalking back to their booth. Michael looks like he's going after Ashton, but then gets distracted by someone carrying a tray of shots and heads in a different dircetion, dissapearing in the crowd.

“Hey Lukey,” Ashton says as he promptly lets himself fall in Luke's lap. 

Luke momentarily freezes, because Ashton's never really one to initiate physical contact like this. But then he relaxes a bit, because, well, Ashton's drunk and he always gets a lot more touchy-feely when he's drunk. At least with Luke. Luke never really sees Ashton cuddling with any of the other boys when he's drunk, but can't know this for sure because it's not like he's watching Ashton 24/7 or anything. 

(Except he does watch Ashton almost 24/7 and he's one hundred percent sure Ashton's never this cuddly with the other boys when he's drunk but Luke doesn't really want to think about that because it makes this small spark of hope bubble up in his chest, like maybe Ashton can like him back and he doesn't want to be disappointed when it turns out not to be true.)

“Hey Ash, you having fun?” Luke says tentatively wrapping his hands around Ashton's waist and pulling him a little bit closer. He knows Ashton's only this cuddly because he's drunk, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to take advantage of it. Sue him, but he likes having Ashton this close. 

“Hell yeah. You? You seem a bit lonely, just sitting here.” Ashton shuffles in Luke's lap a bit so he's sitting side ways, which makes it easier for Luke to look at him. His eyes are bright and sparkling and his hair is a sweaty mess and once again Luke's overwhelmed with a wave of undying love for this boy. 

“I'm fine. Like I said, tired.” Luke mumbles. Ashton's staring intently at Luke's lips and Luke figures it's because it's pretty noisy in the club which means the only way to hear what Luke's saying is to read his lips. Yeah, that's totally it.

“Well, I'm going to dance. Join me when you get bored, yeah?” Ashton says, hopping up from Luke's lap. He's about to disappear back into the crowd when Luke jumps up.

“Wait!” He says grabbing Ashton's hand and pulling him back. He doesn't really know why, maybe he's not yet ready to let go of Ashton just yet, wants to spend a little bit more time with this version of Ashton before they go home. 

What he forgets however, is that both him and Ashton have been drinking alcohol for pretty much the entire night, which has greatly affected their balance. So when Luke pulls Ashton forward, Ashton stumbles right into Luke's body and suddenly Luke's toppling over backwards.

He lands on his back on the table of their booth and Ashton gets sprawled all over him and  _oh god_ this is not a good position to be in. His chest is flush against Ashton's and their legs are tangled together and Luke's dick is alarmingly close to Ashton's and  _oh god._

Apparently Ashton has noticed the compromising position too. “You know, I'm usually not one for sexual intercourse on tables, but if you insist” He says, smirking down at Luke. He leans up on his arms so his hands are on either side of Luke's head and he slowly grinds down his crotch on Luke's and  _what._

“Oh my god, Ashton, get off me you fucking dork.” Luke's pretty sure his cheeks are the brightest shade of red someone can possibly have as he quickly shoves Ashton off him. Even though he misses the feeling of Ashton's body on his, it's necessary. You know, to prevent seriously awkward situation from happening.

Ashton giggles and climbs off the table. “You don't know what you're missing, Lukey boy.” He says with a wink and then he disappears into the crowd.

Luke lays there for awhile, still on the table, wondering whatever he did to the world to deserve this. He's desperately trying to not think about the way it felt to have Ashton on top of him like that, grinding down on him like that. Trying not to think about Ashton's eyes and how to seem to shift to his lips right before Luke pushed him off him. Instead, he reminds himself that Ashton's drunk, no, absolutely _smashed_ right now and this is not how he really feels, this is just the alcohol talking, _Ashton doesn't like him like that._

“Yo, Luke, you okay?” Luke lifts his head up to find Calum standing next to the table and he quickly scrambles off it.

“Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine.”

“He'll realize it someday, you know.”

Luke frowns. “What?”

“He'll realize it someday.” Calum repeats, thinking Luke can't hear him over the loud thumping of the music.

Luke shakes his head. “No, I heard you, I just, who will realize what?”

“Ashton!” Calum says, like it's the most obvious thing on the planet. “One day he'll realize he's head over heels in love with you, just like you're head over heels in love with him. One day he can act with you like that without needing Dutch courage, just you wait. Have patience, young grasshopper.”

Luke's staring at Calum because _what._ First of all, how did Calum even realize Luke was in love with Ashton? Luke's like one hundred percent sure he never told anyone, not even Calum. And then he goes and claims Ashton is in love with Luke too?

Before Luke can say anything, however, Calum seems distracted by something that's happening on the other side of the club. “Oooh, they're doing bod shots over there! Do you think I could convince Michael to do one off of me? I probably could. I can at least try. Okay, see you later Luke, bye!” And then he's gone.

Luke's left standing there, next to the table, deep in thought.

The thing is, Calum's word spurred something in him. Hearing Calum say that Ashton may actually be head over heels in love with him has gotten him thinking. After all, Ashton _does_ occasionally stare at Luke when he thinks Luke's not paying attention. And maybe Luke's indeed the only one Ashton's all over when he's drunk. And maybe Ashton does have the tendency of staring fondly at Luke in interviews.

And maybe, just maybe, Ashton is in love with Luke.

“Lukey! Don't just stand there! Dance with me!” Ashton pops up beside Luke, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Luke doesn't complain, even though he doesn't _really_ want to dance, just lets himself be dragged into the crowd of moving bodies, Ashton's hand a steady pressure in his.

He probably needs to talk to Ashton, should probably tell him how much in love he is with the boy, but it can wait. Like Calum said, Ashton needs time. Ashton needs time and Luke is willing to give him that because Luke will give Ashton anything he wants, really. So yeah, he'll have patience. They're young, they have the time.

Feelings are for another day. Right now, all Luke wants to do is focus on the way it feels to have his hands on Ashton's sides while they dance, the way it feels to have Ashton smiling at him like that, the way it feels to have Ashton close like that.

Maybe he and Ashton have a chance at being a thing, maybe they don't. Luke decides he's not going to worry about it too much. Only time can tell, really.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://skatertotluke.tumblr.com) :)))


End file.
